


Just a Dance

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one dance between Ginny and Padma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Femmeslash Drabble Tag fic. So nostalgic <3

"You know, he's not really all that bad," Ginny said as she awkwardly sat down next to Padma, taking care not to crease her dress robes. She had been about to hunt down Neville and force him onto the dance floor just one time, so she could have one good memory of the Yule Ball, but seeing her brother's date sitting unhappily by the wall made her turn. It wasn't her fault Ron was a jealous prat and an idiot to boot, but she still felt guilty to see that he ditched his date. "I think he's just…" Ginny shrugged, unable to find redeeming words.

The crowd parted a little, uncovering the view of a sulking Ron in the far corner of the Great Hall.

Padma smiled sadly. "I know. I knew it when I agreed to go with him, but I thought he might change his mind. What's so wrong with dancing? It's hardly emasculating if even Viktor Krum does it. I guess it's because I look nothing like Hermione."

Padma did look nothing like Hermione, Ginny could agree. But she was lovely in her own right. Ginny wasn't so caught up in Harry that she didn't notice Padma's quiet beauty. And if Ron wouldn't dance with her, Ginny would in his place.

Ginny stood and held out her hand to Padma, who looked at it with hesitance.

"Come on," Ginny prodded. "There's a good song playing."

And if Ginny got more enjoyment dancing with Padma than proper for a girl helping out a friend, only Padma would have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
